Himawari
by greenandred
Summary: Setelah tigabelas tahun berpisah, Sasuke dan Naruto bertemu kembali di tempat yang sama sekali tidak mereka duga. A fic for Ero Dojo. Yaoi. Lemon. AU. OOC. M rated. Don't like don't click.


**Himawari**

**by**

**greenandred**

-

-

Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi

Pairing: U. Sasuke & U. Naruto

Rated: M

Genre: Romance

Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, OOC, AU, un-beta'd, judul yang nggak ada nyambung-nyambungnya sama isi cerita.

-

-

Untuk entah ke berapa kalinya hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke menghela nafasnya sambil membuang pandangannya keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Memandang pemandangan malam kota Konoha yang baru ia tempati selama beberapa hari ini. Pemandangan yang terpampang di hadapannya sangat indah. Konoha merupakan kota yang cukup padat, namun kepadatannya ini diimbangi dengan luasnya yang memadai dan banyaknya pepohonan rindang di sini. Membuat kota ini hampir sama lebatnya dengan hutan yang mengelilinga. Mungkin karena hal itu jugalah kenapa kota ini diberi nama Konohagakure – Desa yang tersembunyi di balik dedaunan.

Malam ini bulan purnama penuh bersinar terang di langit malam Konoha. Memancarkan cahayanya yang keperakan dan dengan lembut menerpa kota di bawahnya. Sasuke mendongak menatapnya. Pikirannya melayang jauh ke masa lalunya.

'Sudah berapa lama...?' pikirnya lelah. Memori otaknya mulai menampilkan kenangan-kenangan masa lalunya. Kenangan-kenangannya dengan seseorang yang begitu istimewa di hatinya. Namun, semuanya itu kini hanyalah kenangan belaka. Dia tidak akan pernah bias memutar ulang waktu sehingga dia bisa menikmati lagi masa-masa itu. Masa di mana dia masih bisa tertawa lepas tanpa beban bersama dengan orang teristimewanya itu.

"Dobe...." gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dia sadar masa-masa itu sudah lama lewat dan terus-terusan meratapi nasib seperti ini juga tidak ada gunanya. Dia harus tetap bertahan hidup. Meskipun dia tidak bisa lagi memaknai hidupnya. Meskipun dia akhirnya menjadi manusia yang sama sekali tak punya perasaan. Walaupun hanyalah sebagai wadah kosong tanpa isi. Karena isinya, perasaannya, jiwanya, telah pergi bersamaan dengan saat orang yang paling dia cintai direnggut dari sisinya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian mulai bersiap-siap pergi. Malam masih muda dan dia ingin sedikit mecicipi kehidupan malam di kota barunya ini sekalian melepas kepenatan yang menggayuti tubuhnya. Dua-tiga gelas sake mungkin cukup. Dan, siapa tahu, dia akan menemukan barang bagus malam ini.

-

-

Naruto membuka jendela kamarnya perlahan dan duduk di ambangnya. Kimono berwarna putihnya yang indah dan agak tipis itu kini bukan masalah lagi baginya untuk bergerak, padahal dulu saat masih menjadi maiko bisa dipastikan setiap tiga langkah dia bakal jatuh terserimpet kakinya sendiri. Mata birunya menatap langit, pada bulan purnama yang dengan anggunnya menyinari bumi dengan cahaya keperakannya yang lembut. Tubuhnya memang di sana, di salah satu ambang jendela Okiya terbesar di kota Konoha. Namun hati dan pikirannya tidak di sana. Hatinya telah dia berikan orang yang entah ada di mana sekarang, sedangkan pikirannya melayang dan hinggap pada orang yang sama yang selalu menemaninya dulu. Seorang bocah laki-laki anak saudagar kaya dikotanya yang dulu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan anak itu setelah mereka berpisah. Dia tidak pernah tahu lagi bagaimana kabar orang-orang yang dikenalnya dulu setelah sampai di Konoha ini. Tak ada kabar sama sekali.

Sekarang, setelah tiga belas tahun terus menanti, berharap agar cinta masa lalunya itu bisa menemukan dirinya, perlahan harapannya mulai memudar. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia sudah tidak berharap terlalu muluk sekarang. Namun di dalam hatinya masih ada sedikit harapan. Walaupun bibit harapan itu kecil sekali dan mustahil terwujud, dia toh tetap berharap.

"Himawari-san, sebentar lagi pertunjukkan Anda akan dimulai. Silakan mempersiapkan diri Anda," terdengar suara seorang pelayan dari ambang pintu. Naruto menoleh pada wanita paruh baya itu dan mengangguk kecil. Dengan pandangan terakhir pada sang bulan dia pun akhirnya segera bangkit dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

-

-

Malam ini pengunjung Okiya ramai seperti biasanya. Selain para Danna dan beberapa pengunjung lain, Naruto juga mengenali ada beberapa orang baru yang berkumpul dalam beberapa kelompok di salah satu sisi ruangan pertunjukkan. Naruto menarik dirinya ke belakang panggung lagi. Menghela nafas panjang sekali untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kali ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia tampil. Membayangkan dirinya akan menari di hadapan banyak orang memang selalu sukses membuatnya tegang. Dan lagi tariannya kali ini cukup sulit. Dia juga akan bermain sendirian.

Naruto menghela nafas sekali lagi.

Musik pun mulai dimainkan, Naruto bergerak memasuki panggung dengan langkah anggun sesuai irama. Saat dia telah bisa lebih jelas melihat para pengunjung Okiya malam itu matanya tertumbuk pada salah satu anggota kelompok baru itu. Seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan mata yang sama hitamnya serta kulit pucat yang terbungkus dalam kimononya yang berwarna biru gelap. Sosok laki-laki muda ini sangat mirip dengan sosok seseorang yang sangat ia kenal dulu.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Tidak salah lagi, orang itu adalah Sasuke-nya. Walaupun sudah tiga belas tahun mereka tidak pernah bertemu dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali Sasuke. Di sana, tepat di tengah ruangan dan berada di baris paling depan penonton duduk seorang pemuda dengan ciri fisik sama dengan Sasuke-nya dulu. Lelaki itu duduk dengan pemilik Okiya ini, Chiyo baa-san dan tengah memandang panggung dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

Benar-benar mirip.

Atau memang orang yang sama?

Selama sesaat, Naruto terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Namun saat musik dimainkan semakin cepat dan keras dia sadar dari trans-nya dan melanjutkan tariannya lagi. Selagi menari seluruh perhatiannya hanya dia tujukan pada laki-laki muda itu yang sepertinya telah menanyakan sesuatu dan tengah mendengarkan jawabannya dari mulut Chiyo baa-san. Mata hitamnya masih tetap terkonsentrasi pada penampilan Naruto. Atau begitulah memang kelihatannya.

Selama sepuluh menit berikutnya, Naruto terus bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang dimainkan. Semua gerakannya sempurna, tak ada satu gerakapun yang salah atau tidak tepat. Setelah tariannya selesai Naruto kembali lagi ke belakang panggung, kemudian langsung menuju ke kamarnya. Di sana sudah menunggu dua maiko Okiya yang akan membantunya merias dirinya untuk melayani siapa pun yang akan menyewanya malam ini. Sakura dan Ino. Kedua gadis itu langsung mendongak begitu mendengar pintu geser ke dalam kamar Naruto bergeser. Dengan kepala sedikit tertunduk, Naruto berjalan melangkah ke dalam ruangan setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu. Dia menghampiri kedua gadis yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya itu dan langsung duduk di depan mereka.

"Himawari-san, penampilan Anda tadi bagus sekali," ujar Sakura sambil mulai mencopot obi kostum tarinya dan membawakan kimono lain yang lebih simpel namun tetap anggun berwarna merah menyala.

"Benar sekali, Himawari-san. Benar-benar bagus!" kali ini Ino yang berbicara. Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak menyahuti pujian kedua gadis itu. Kedua pelayan itu menyadari ada keanehan pada sang Geisha karena tidak biasanya Nartuo jadi pendiam begitu.

"Himawari-san, apa ada yang terjadi? Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab, "Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Tidak perlu khawatir," senyum Naruto.

Karena Naruto telah berkata begitu Sakura dan Ino hanya mengiyakan saja alasan geisha muda itu. Mereka kemudian meneruskan pekerjaan mereka membantu Naruto berdandan.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ino dan Sakura keluar dari kamar Naruto yang tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun lagi sejak kalimatnya yang terakhir. Pikirannya berputar-putar di sekitar laki-laki berkulit pucat yang dia temui tadi. Laki-laki itu jelas Sasuke-nya walaupun dia sudah sedikit berbeda dari Sasuke-nya yang dulu, dia sangat yakin dia adalah Sasuke-nya.

Lalu kalau memang dia adalah Saskuke, sedang apa dia di Konoha ini? Apa untuk mencari Naruto? Apakah untuk membawanya pergi? Kalau benar begitu kenapa baru sekarang? Kenapa baru setelah tiga belas tahun dia baru mencarinya? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Sasuke mencarinya? Dulu, saat dia masih bisa pergi dari okiya ini. Tapi apa benar itu adalah Sasuke-nya? Benar-benar Uchiha Sasuke-teme yang dulu itu?

Kepala Naruto dipenuhi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sama yang terus saja berulang dan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Dia tidak sadar bahwa Chiyo-baasan telah berada di ruangan itu sampai wanita tua itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto. Naruto mengerjap dan mendongak memandang wanita itu.

Chiyo-baa tengah tersenyum ramah padanya. Mau tak mau Naruto membalas senyuman itu walaupun dengan setengah hati.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Himawari?" Chiyo-baa bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Baa-chan," senyum Naruto.

"Begitu? Baguslah, karena ada tamu penting untukmu malam ini," ujar Chiyo-baa sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Tamu penting?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Chiyo-baa mengangguk.

"Siapa?"

"Uchiha Sasuke-sama," jawab Chiyo-baa.

Rasanya seluruh oksigen dalam tubuhnya dipompa habis dari dalam tubuhnya.

"U-chiha...?" gagap Naruto.

"Iya. Beliau baru saja pindah ke kota ini dari Oto minggu lalu. Jadi bersiaplah. Dia akan menemuimu sebentar lagi."

Dengan tersenyum Chiyo-baa pun keluar dari kamar Naruto. Meninggalkan salah satu geisha terbaiknya dalam keadaan sangat shock.

-

-

Sasuke tertegun melihat sosok seorang geisha yang keluar dari balik tirai. Sosok itu adalah sosok yang sama dengan Naruto-nya. Dia tidak mungkin salah mengenali. Walaupun sudah tigabelas tahun berlalu ingatannya masih akan Naruto masih jelas, seakan kejadian-kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin saja.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke wanita tua yang tengah duduk di sampingnya, Chiyo. Dia adalah pemilik okiya ini, pasti dia tahu asal-usul pemuda berambut pirang ini.

"Chiyo-san, siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke lirih.

"Hm? Namanya adalah Himawari. Dia dibawa ke tempat ini saat umurnya tujuh tahun dari Oto. Kota asalnya sama dengan kota asal Anda, Uchiha-san. Nama aslinya adalah Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Keras kepala sekali dia dulu. Namun sekarang dia adalah yang salah satu yang terbaik yang dimiliki oleh okiya kami. Sayangnya dia tampak belum berminat untuk memeiliki seorang Danna," wanita tua itu menjelaskan panjang lebar semen tara Sasuke menyeriangai lebar di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin dia," ujar Sasuke, singkat dan tegas.

"Baik, Uchha-san. Akan saya beritahu dia nanti," Chiyo-baa tersenyum ramah.

Perhatian Sasuke kembali tertuju pada seniman muda yang tengah mempertunjukkan kebolehannya di atas panggung. Memperhatikan semua gerakan tarian yang dengan sempurna dibawakan oelh pemuda itu.

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Orang itu adalah Naruto-nya. Dobe-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

'Ketemu juga kau, Dobe,'

-

-

Pintu geser kamar Naruto kembali terbuka dan tertutup lagi. Dengan amat sangat perlahan Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap pada tamunya itu. Walaupun begitu kepalanya tetap tertunduk, tidak berani menatap tamunya sama sekali.

"Selamat datang, Tuan." ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk sedikit.

"Silakan duduk," dia mempersilakan tamunya itu untuk menempati meja teh yang ada tepat di tengah ruangan masih dengan menundukkan kepala. Walaupun dia berhasil mencegah suaranya bergetar namun perasaannya tengah berkecamuk.

Tedengar langkah kaki tamunya mendekat padanya. Dia bisa merasakan panas tubuh yang teradiasi dari orang yang tengah berdiri sangat dekat dengannya itu. Kemudian dia merasakan sensasi dingin yang sangat menyenangkan dan begitu familiar ketika tangan pucat laki-laki itu menyentuh dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya.

Biru kepada hitam.

Mata mereka beradu. Berbagai macam emosi berkelebatan di kedua pasang mata. Haru. Rindu. Marah. Senang. Cinta. Naruto merasakan tetes air matanya satu per satu mulai meluncur di kedua sisi pipinya. Kemudian saat dia melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya itu membentuk sebentuk senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan selama tiga belas tahun ini tangisannya bertambah deras. Naruto pun langsung menarik pria di hadapannya dalam pelukan yang amat sangat erat dan langsung di balas oleh pria itu.

"Hn. Dobe,"

"Teme!"

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar ejekan lama itu masih berlaku walaupun tiga belas tahun telah berlalu. Dia kemudian mengajak Naruto untuk duduk karena kelihatannya Naruto tidak akan melepaskannya dalam waktu singkat. Setelah kurang lebih lima belas menit terus terisak akhirnya Naruto bisa menguasai dirinya lagi.

"Sudah puas nangisnya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

"Diam kau, Teme!" sahut Naruto ketus. Walaupun begitu di semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah laku pemuda ini.

"Hei, apa kau nyaman memakai kimono berlapis-lapis begini?" celetuk Sasuke saat dia melihat kembali kimono berwarna merah yang dikenakan Naruto.

"Apa boleh buat 'kan?" jawab Naruto.

"Hn," Sasuke menyahut kecil. Kemudian, tanpa bisa Naruto duga sebelumnya, dia mulai bekerja melepaskan obi kimono Naruto.

"Hei, hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?" tanya Naruto kaget.

"Melepaskanmu dari jerat siksaan," jawab Sasuke sekenanya sambil terus mengurai simpul rumit itu. Naruto tersenyum kecil dan membiarkan Sasuke melanjutkan pekerjaannya itu sampai akhirnya Naruto hanya memakai yukata tipis saja sebagai pakaiannya.

Kemudian dengan sangat perlahan dan hati-hati, sasuke mengurai ikatan rambut Naruto dan melepas hiasan rambutnya. Membiarkan rambut Naruto yang hanya mencapai pundak tergerai bebas. Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto yang langsung mendongak.

"Cium aku, Sasuke," lirih Naruto saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Sasuke sedikit terbelalak mendengar hal ini. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto-nya yang sangat lugu ini bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Namun toh tiga belas tahun telah berlalu. Sedikit banyak Naruto juga pasti telah berubah. Dia bukan bocah laki-laki yang dulu menangis di hadapannya hanya gara-gara tidak ada yang mau bermain lagi dengannya.

Sasuke tersenyum memandang Naruto. Kemudian dia mendekatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Naruto, memeluknya lebih erat lagi. Perlahan, Sasuke menarik wajah Naruto ke arahnya. Sampai akhirnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu.

Hangat. Lembut. Manis.

Itulah yang Sasuke rasakan saat bibirnya dengan lembut menyentuh bibir merah Naruto. Dia memang tidak suka makanan manis, tapi bibir Naruto ini tidak termasuk dalam kategori makanan bukan? Dengan segera rasa manis bibir Naruto menjadi satu-satunya rasa manis yang ia sukai.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin terbuai dalam sentuhan dan pelukan masing-masing. Tangan Naruto bergerak ke tengkuk Sasuke dan menekan bibir mereka lebih lagi, seakan ingin melebur menjadi satu dengan Sasuke. Sudah terlalu lama dia merindukan pemuda berkulit pucat ini. Sudah telalu lama dia membayangkan melakukan hal ini dengan Sasuke-nya.

Sasuke mulai menggunakan lidahnya. Dia menjilat kecil bagian bawah bibir Naruto, meminta izin untuk memasukinya, dan dengan senang hati Naruto membuaka mulutnya, menyambut lidah Sasuke di dalam mulutnya dengan antusias. Dengan sama antusianya Sasuke melumat mulut Naruto. Menjilat setiap mili bagian dalam mulut Naruto, menari bersama lidah pemuda pirang itu.

Dari rongga mulut, lidah Sasuke berpindah ke rahang, membuat garis saliva ke pipi, telinga dan turun ke leher tan jenjang yang sangat menggoda. Mencium, menggigit, dan menjilat pada beberapa tempat pada leher Naruto yang hanya bisa mendesah, menikmati perlakuan Sasuke yang sangat dia inginkan.

"Sas...! Ah..!" Naruto menjerit kecil saat Sasuke menggesekkan kejantanan mereka yang telah mengeras dan terus mendesah saat Sasuke memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lain pada tubuhnya yang kelewat sensitif saat ini.

Dengan segera, pakaian mereka ditanggalkan dan dilempar begitu saja. Mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengagumi keindahan tubuh kekasih mereka masing-masing. Nafas mereka masih memburu.

"Naruto...." ujar Sasuke lirih sambil kembali merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Sas...ngghhh....." sisa ucapan Naruto terhalang oleh bibir Sasuke yang sekali lagi menciumnya. Digantikan oleh desahan dan erangan saat tangan Sasuke mulai menyentuh kejantanannya.

"Ahhhnn..."

Ciuman Sasuke mulai merendah. Leher, dada, perut. Sampai akhirnya, bibirnya bergabung dengan tangannya di tempat tersensitif Naruto.

"Hnnhhh..... Sasuke..." desah Naruto lagi saat Sasuke mulai menciumi kejantanannya.

Naruto terus mendesah, menikmati setiap sentuhan kenikmatan yang diberikan Sasuke terhadap tubuhnya. Sudah sejak lama dia menginginkan ini; bercinta dengan Sasuke. Dan akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu dia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Malam ini dia ingin menunjukkan pada Sasuke bahwa dia hanya milik Sasuke saja. Walaupun ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang menyentuhnya, hati dan jiwanya seutuhnya hanya milik Sasuke. Sejak awal sampai kapanpun.

"Mhhmm....." erang Naruto saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan keras menusuk 'lubang'nya.

"Tahan sebentar, Naru-chan..." geram Sasuke sambil terus berusaha memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit milik Naruto.

Naruto sedikit rileks saat dia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya 'Naru-chan'. Sudah lama sekali sejak dia mendengar panggilan itu ditujukan kepadanya. Orang-orang saat ini lebih mengenalnya dengan nama 'Himawari'. Bahkan mungkin sudah tidak ada lagi yang ingat nama aslinya.

"Ngghhh, Sas...ke...." engah Naruto saat seluruh kejantanan Sasuke telah berhasil masuk ke dalam lubangnya. Dia bisa merasakan benda keras dan panas itu berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya. Benar-benar menggairahkan.

Naruto menggerakkan pinggangnya, tanda bahwa dia telah siap. Sasuke mengangguk kecil, kemudian mulai menggerakkan pinggangya mundur sehingga hanya kepala kejantanannya yang masih tetap tertanam di dalam Naruto. Sasuke bergerak maju lagi dengan perlahan sementara Naruto mengerang, menikmati gesekan antara kulit dengan kulit yang sangat memabukkan itu.

Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu berulang-ulang. Terus dan terus dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan dalam posisi yang berbeda, berusaha mencari 'titik manis' Naruto.

"Aghh!! Di situ!!" teriak naruto saat dia merasakan titik manis-nya tertusuk oleh kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Kemudian membenahi posisinya dan mulai menyerang titik itu.

"Ahh!! Ughh!! Nnnn!!" Naruto terus saja mengerang dan mendesah setiap kali titik kenikmatannya itu disentuh dengan tidak lembut oleh Sasuke.

Terus dan terus.

Semakin lama mereka berdua semakin terseret ke dalam kenikmatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Mereka emang sudah pernah berhubungan seks dengan orang lain. Tetapi hanya sebatas itu saja. Bersubungan seks. Bukan bercinta. Karena tentu saja ada perbedaan yang sangat besar di antara keduanya.

Tubuh kedua pemuda itu telah tertutup oleh keringat seluruhnya. Tubuh mereka rapat satu sama lain. Aroma mereka bercampur dengan aroma malam dan aroma seks di udara. mereka tidak akan bertahan lebih lama lagi. Tekanan di perut mereka sudah tak tertahankan lagi dan dengan beberapa kali dorongan lagi, Sasuke telah mencapai puncaknya.

"Naru...-chan...." geram Sasuke saat dia melepaskan cairan cintanya jauh di dalam tubuh kekasihnya.

Naruto pun tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dengan Sasuke. Merasakan cairan Sasuke terus-menerus mengalir di dalm tubuhnya dia sama sekali tidak bisa menahan pelepasannya sendiri. Dan dengan menerikkan nama kekasihnya dia pun mencapai puncaknya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya mereka berdua berusaha mengatur nafas mereka yang terengah-engah. Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di hadapan Naruto, memnadangi kekasihnya itu dengan penuh kekaguman dan rasa sayang.

"Jangan pandangi aku begitu, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping. Malu sekali rasanya dipandangi seseorang dengan penuh rasa begitu.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, meraih wajah Naruto dan mempertemukan mata mereka berdua sekali lagi. Dia membawa Naruto untuk duduk dengan perlahan dan meletakkan tangannya di sisi wajah pemuda bermata biru itu. Naruto menyamankan kepalanya pada tangan kekasihnya itu dan enatap Sasuke lurus-lurus pada mata hitamnya.

"Kau adalah milikku, Dobe. Tak ada orang lain yang boleh menyentuhmu lagi setelah malam ini," ujar Sasuke, membawa wajah mereka mendekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Teme, kau tahu itu tidak mungkin kecuali kau menjadi Danna-ku. Bahkan jika aku sudah memiliki Danna sekalipun aku masih harus melayani tamu-tamu okiya ini. Kau tahu itu 'kan?" ucap Naruto lirih. Sedikit rasa sedih tersirat di mata birunya yang indah itu.

"Kalau begitu jadilah geisha-ku, Naruto. Jadilah milikku. Aku tidak peduli berapa banyak lagi tamu-tamu yang akan kau temui. Asalkan kau ada di sampingku, milikku, begitu pun tidak apa-apa. Jadilah milikku Naruto," kata Sasuke sambil menarik Naruto ke dalam pelukannya.

"Baka! Sejak awal aku memang sudah menjadi milikmu, Sasuke-danna," ucap Naruto pelan sambil membalas pelukan Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke menyentaknya dari pelukannya. Matanya melebar.

"Katakan sekali lagi!" perintah Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

"Kau memanggilku apa tadi?" Sasuke bertanya kali ini. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian mendekatnya bibirnya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke-danna, suki," Naruto berkata lembut di depan telinga pucat itu, kemudian mencium pelipis Sasuke dan kembali duduk di hadapan Uchiha bungsu itu.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat wajah Sasuke telah memerah. Lebih merah dari kimono yang dia kenakan tadi. Melihat hal ini Naruto jadi ikiut-ikutan memerah wajahnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi merah begitu? Dasar mesum!" jerit Naruto sambil memukul kepala danna-nya.

"Auh! Sakit tahu! Memangnya ini gara-gara siapa hah?"

Sekali lagi pertengkaran antara Uchiha dan Uzumaki tidak bisa dihindarkan.

-

**O.W.A.R.I**

-

**A/N:**

Hauuhhh.... Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic. Maaf senpai, mepet sekali sama dead line-nya. Dan saya juga nggak tahu apakah ini memenuhi persyaratan atau nggak....

Maaf, Senpai..... T_T

Review pleaseeee......

**G+R**


End file.
